


Pepper Potts and the Eight Super Heroes

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Disney, F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A spell is cast as revenge against Thor. It traps the heroes and others in the world of Snow White. They have the choice of letting the story play out or fight their way home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the newest uni I created. I've been wanting to do a Disney/MCU fusion for a long while. Finding stories that worked with certain characters wasn't easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve are having issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next fic. This fic is a fusion with Snow White. I know, I know there are seven dwarves, but I decided to add another dwarf. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to fit everyone I wanted in. Enjoy.  
> LC will be next to be updated.

Two years had passed since the Accords fiasco. The Accords had been thrown out. The Avengers had split into two teams.

Captain America led the branch of Avengers in Wakanda. The team consisted of Steve, Bucky, T'Challa, Hope van Dyne, Scott, Wanda, Pietro, Skye, Trip, Lance Hunter, Clint, and Bobbi Morse.

Iron Man led the Manhattan branch in the United States. The team roster were; Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Natasha, Carol Danvers, Stephen and Clea Strange, Thor, Bruce, and Peter.

The two branches had a strained relationship. They had issues to deal with.

* * *

**_penthouse, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone in their penthouse. Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Are you and Steve talking yet?" Pepper asked.

"No. Still talking through T'Challa." came the reply. Pepper sighed,

"Go work it out."

"It's Bucky, I'm afraid of." Tony confessed. Pepper shook her head. Tony was really scared of Bucky. She couldn't blame him, the brunette was notoriously protective of his best friend. To this day, Bucky had yet to forgive Tony for his actions towards Steve.

"Give him some time to calm down, then try working it out." Pepper suggested. Then they kissed and settled down to relax for the moment.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amora and Skurge had a meeting. The two Asgardians shook with fury. White hot fury coursed through their veins.

"Thor must suffer and pay." Amora was saying.

"He must pay for wronging us." Skurge agreed.

"How do we begin?" Amora asked. So they huddled together to plan. They carefully reviewed every possible option. It had to be perfect otherwise it would backfire. Then Skurge got a terrible, no good, bad idea.

"I've got it. I know what to do." he announced. He whispered his plan to Amora. Amora listened, and nodded in approval as she smiled. The plan was perfect.

"Let's move forward." she smirked.


	2. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell rains down over Manhattan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and Peter worked on a new project together.

"This new suit material will make it easier for you to grip and hold onto flat surfaces." Tony was saying.

"Would you like to test it now?" he finished.

"Yes! Let's go to the testing room," Peter beamed. He all but rushed to the facility and found a glass climbing wall.

"Wait! Let me get a padded mat first. Don't need your aunt hurting me because you got hurt!" Tony exclaimed.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper had a board meeting with the head engineers of SI.

"I think it is time to have another Stark Expo," Tony announced.

"That would really show the world new engineers." Pepper added.

"What can we showcase?" an engineer asked.

"Why not B.A.R.F.?" Tony suggested. They all took down notes and worked. Then they brainstormed some more.

* * *

After lunch, the Manhattan Avengers had bonding time. They played Arcade games. They had fun playing Ms. Pac Man and feuded during Street Fighter.

"I lost every single game," Tony pouted.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce and Tony worked together in the lab. They experimented with electrical charges.

"Be careful, Tony. I have a high charge here." Bruce warned.

"I know, Bruce. Can you relax?" Tony responded.

"Just reminding you." came the reply. Tony rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

* * *

A few hours later, Amora and Skurge landed on the roof of Avengers Tower. They smirked at the city below their feet. 

Amora chanted and waved her hands. Green mist appeared over the city. The pair escaped as the mist rained down beyond.

"Let's go and watch it work." Amora declared.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes wake up in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. I know that I have done a fusion with Disney before, but I'm adding my own twists to it. Amora is adamant that the heroes aren't getting out of this so easily.  
> Florian is the name of Prince Charming, I found out when I googled Snow White and Disney.

A group of persons woke up and looked around in confusion before blinking and shrugging. Some even freaked out.

Prince Florian blinked his eyes open. He was confused when he found himself on the ground.

"What just happened?" he pondered.

Elsewhere, Snow White woke up with a head ache.

"What on Earth is going on?" she asked. She got up and picked up the feather duster.

"It's extra dusty today." she sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Wicked Queen stalked around the throne room before she turned and looked at the Magic Mirror on the wall. She scowled in the mirror.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" she asked.

"Thy, my Queen." the Mirror responded.

* * *

Deep in the forest, the eight dwarves jumped and sat up in their beds. Some shrugged this off as a strange dream while the others freaked out.

"Well, it's an upgrade from the foster home." Dopey sighed. The rest stared at their youngest member before shaking their head. Bashful and Happy exchanged a look. Hopeful sat up.

"We can figure this out." he responded.

"Figure this out later, I'm going back to sleep!" Grumpy growled. Then he laid back down and rolled over. The others followed suit. The quartet was still scared and freaked out, so they got up and went elsewhere to have a discussion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha and Peggy woke up and looked around. Natasha sighed as she looked down at her new outfit.

"Clint is more suited for this." she groaned. Peggy shrugged, she'd been through worse.

"Compared to my previous missions, this is tame." she stated.

"We need to get out of here." Natasha sighed.

* * *

A hour later, Snow was getting water from the well when Prince Florian rode by. His horse skidded to a stop and went over to Snow.

"Oh, hi there, sweetie. You were just a thirsty horse, huh?" Snow smiled as she poured some water in a bowl and set it before the horse. The horse soaked up the attention while drinking. Florian smiled at Snow White.

"Hello, Madame." he began.

"Hello, my name is Snow White." Snow said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Florian." the prince replied.

"It is nice to meet you." Snow beamed.


	4. Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues to play out and Maria Hill is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. LC will be updated tmw.  
> I'm using quotes from Snow White for this chapter.

Florian was a lovely prince. He lived a charmed life, rarely wanting for anything. Sadly, there was some cons alongside the pros. One of the con was court life. Florian despised all of the back stabbing and having to deal with sycophants. The women he met only wanted the crown and privileges.

One day, he needed a break and went riding. He didn't want to be stressed anymore.

Snow spent her days cleaning. She spent hours sweeping, scrubbing, and sanitizing. It made her tired, but she finished it everyday.

While Snow was going around her usual routine, the Queen visited the Mirror.

"Magic Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" she asked.

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas she is more fair than thee." the Mirror revealed. The smug smile on the Queen's face melt away as anger overtook her.

"Alas for her! Reveal her name." she commanded.

"Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow." came the reply. The Queen's face twisted in pure fury.

"Snow White!" she snarled.

* * *

Five minutes later, the Queen was giving a servant an order.

"Bring me the Huntsman!" she ordered. Soon, the confused Huntsman was brought in.

"Why did you call for me?" they wanted to know.

"Kill Snow White! Bring me her heart!" the Queen commanded.

"As you wish." the Huntsman responded. They left hiding their worries and confusion deep inside.

* * *

The Huntsman took Snow White in the forest. Then they let the young princess go with a warning.

"Run! The Queen wants you dead!" they warned. The frightened woman gasped and fled. The Huntsman turned revealing herself to be Natasha. 

Natasha sighed before getting started. She need to fake Snow's death before she tried to find the others. So she killed a pig and took it's heart. Then she placed said heart in a box and took it to the Queen. When the mission was done, she left to begin the search.

Deep into the forest, Snow White collapsed on the forest floor from exhaustion. Then woodland animals surrounded her. There were birds, quails, rabbits, deer, chipmunks, squirrels, raccoons, and a turtle looking at her curiously. Snow White smiled and talked with then gently, she befriended them.

"I am being attacked and chased. I am not safe elsewhere." she explained. The animals led her to a woodcutter's cottage in middle of the forest.

 **'You will be safe here.'** a robin chirped.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amora and Skurge watched this play out from their lair. They giggled together and watched the characters scramble around.

"It's like watching ants scurry. This is so fun!" Amora cheered.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
_ **

Maria Hill met with the remaining Avengers; Stephen, Clea, Carol, Thor, and Vision. They were confused and searching for answers. Why were their friends in comas?

"Has anyone noticed anything weird? Have they ingested anything strange?" Maria wanted to know.

"No! Well, a weird mist came over the city, but I thought it was just poor air quality." Carol replied.

"Okay. I'll get the bio teams to investigate that. Thank you." Maria said. She got up and rushed to the labs. She was on a short deadline to get them back.


	5. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve know who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

Snow White cleaned the messy cottage. She swept the floor and dusted all of the furniture. Gloves covered her hands as she scrubbed the dirty floorboards, washed windows, and tided clothes. The dishes were scrubbed and dried before being stacked in the now clean cupboard.

The whole cottage was clean and sparkling when she finished. She walked up the stairs and found a bedroom. Exhausted, she dropped onto three beds to take a nap. Little snores fell from her mouth as she went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, eight dwarves were hard at work at a diamond mine. They dug out diamonds with iron pick axes. Dopey would pick them up and set them aside into a cart. When they were full, he would take them over to where the others worked, polishing said diamonds. They worked with ease and efficiency, singing all the while;

**' _We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine all the way through_ **

**_To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do_ **

**_It ain't no trick to get rich quick_ **

**_If you dig dig dig with a shovel or pick_ **

**_In a mine! In a mine!_ **

**_In a mine! In a mine!_ **

**_Where a million diamonds shine!_ **

**_We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn until night_ **

**_We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight_ **

**_We dig up diamonds by the score_ **

**_A thousand rubies, sometimes more_ **

**_But we don't know what we dig 'em for_ **

**_We dig dig dig a dig dig'_ **

All of sudden, the bell rang, signaling the end of their shift for the day. They cleaned up and journey home. As they walked, they whistled and sang;

**' _Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho,_ **

**_Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho_ **

**_It's home from work we go_ **

**_(whistle) Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho_ **

**_Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho'_ **

The dwarves continued singing said song all the way home.

* * *

When they arrived home, the dwarves walked in and saw the spotless house. They did a double take.

"Who did this? We didn't clean." they chorused. They went to their room and found Snow White sleeping. They yelled and surrounded the bed. Snow White woke up and the dwarves stepped back.

"Oh, don't be afraid. My name is Snow White. I cleaned your home, but I got tired." Snow reassured. The dwarves looked at each other and turned around to discuss it. Eventually, they sighed,

"You may stay." Doc said.

"Oh, thank you!" Snow beamed.

* * *

Snow White settled into her new life. Every morning, her routine was to keep house while the dwarves went to work. When they arrived home, she would feed them. They would all sing, play music and dance. She was happy to find a place to belong.

* * *

While Snow danced with Dopey, Bucky and Steve found some time to be alone. They cuddled close together. Despite their current appearance, they knew perfectly well who they were.

"It's hard to believe that we got stuck here." Steve was saying.

"It's harder to believe that there's a kid stuck here too." Bucky replied. Steve sighed as he nodded.

"I hope that we can get out of here soon." he responded.

"We will somehow, even if we end up having to fight our way out." Bucky vowed.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is losing his sense of self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

The Avengers met with Maria. They were happy to see her.

"I know where the mist is from." Maria announced.

"Where is it from?" Stephen wanted to know.

"It was all magic." came the reply. They were shocked, and they looked at each other. Thor was visibly mortified. He **knew** perfectly what the cause was.

"I will go to Asgard for some answers." he announced.

* * *

A hour later, Carol talked with FRIDAY. The blonde superhero known as Captain Marvel to the entire world was giving the secondary AI new instructions.

"FRIDAY, keep the building on alert for any irregularities." Carol was saying.

"Okay. Carol. Security is up." FRIDAY responded.

A few minutes later, Carol and Stephen had a conference call with T'Challa.

"Tony and over half of the team are in comas." Carol began. T'Challa's eyes widened.

"The same thing happened with Bucky and Steve." he stated. This instantly worried them all. How did whatever harmed Tony and the others reach Wakanda?

"I will call you when I get some answers. We need to get to the bottom of this." Stephen declared.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Thor went to his parents to get answers. Suspecting their youngest child, they immediately called Loki in. Loki was visibly unhappy. While he could understand why he was suspected, still!

"I'm not the only one in the universe with magical abilities." Loki retorted.

"There is Lorelei and Amora. Look into them before blaming me." he finished. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

After finding that Lorelei was no where in Midgard, their only lead was Amora. The search was on for the mystical sorceress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amora and Skurge were in their lair. They rushed around packing. They had been found out and needed to change hideouts pronto! They packed what they could carry.

"Come on. We need to leave!" Amora exclaimed.

* * *

**_deep in the woods;_ **

Natasha and Peggy met up with Rhodey, Bucky, Steve, and Harley. They were focused on how to get out of the world of Snow White.

"Alright. Roll call. Who are we again?" Bucky stated. They looked at each other. While they knew their real world identities, some of them were losing themselves as time passed. Everyone offered their names when it was Harley's turn he said uncertainly,

"I'm Harley?" Dopey said phasing it as a question. Everyone looked at him in alarm and worry.

"We have to get out of here soon!" Bucky growled.

"Maybe when the story ends, we can leave?" Rhodey asked hopefully.

"But the queen wants Snow White dead." Natasha warned.

"We'll keep a close eye on things." Steve promised. They could only sigh and hope for the best.


	7. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White meets the Hag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. PiP will be updated next.  
> I almost forgot; here's a list of who's who.  
> Hopeful: Rhodey  
> Happy: Bucky  
> Bashful: Steve  
> Dopey: Harley  
> Grumpy: Nick Fury (It's too amusing)  
> Doc: Phil Coulson  
> Sneezy: Peter Parker  
> Sleepy: Bruce Banner  
> Snow White: Pepper  
> Florian: Tony  
> Wicked Queen/Hag: Christine Everhart  
> Magic Mirror: JARVIS  
> random character: Peggy

The Queen visited the Mirror with box in hand.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of all?" she asked.

"Over the jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the Eight Dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest of them all." the Mirror replied.

"But, Snow White lies dead in the forest. I have her heart in my hands." the Queen protested.

"Snow White still lives. Fairest in the land. 'Tis a heart of a pig that you hold in your hand." came the reply. The Queen grew furious as realization set in.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" she seethed.

* * *

The Queen stalked to a secret room hidden deep into the castle. Her workroom was close to the dungeons. The Queen shut the door behind her and walked around her workroom to search. Finally, she found her spell book.

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed before grabbing the book. She opened it and began flipping the pages.

"Let's see. I know the perfect spell." she smirked before grabbing her cauldron. She grabbed green and black ingredients and tossed them in.

When her potion was ready, she found an apple and dipped it in the cauldron with a pair of tongs. Then she remembered something important.

'Wait, what if there's a cure?' she thought as she returned to the book to recheck.

"The victim can only be revived by True Love's kiss." the Queen read before slamming the book shut.

"No need! They'll think her dead and bury her alive." she smirked maliciously. Then she mixed another potion and drank it. Instantly, a black cloud swarmed her, consuming her and changed her.

Her black hair unraveled from the pins and turned grey white. Her fingernails turned into claws. Her height changed, as her back hunched over. When the cloud cleared, a Hag stood where the Queen had been. The hag had a long crooked nose and wrinkled skin.

The Hag put on a hooded black cloak and packed a basket with regular apples, before putting the poisoned apple on top. The Hag walked out of her lab with a purpose.

* * *

**_cottage in the forest;_ **

Snow White was doing her usual choices when the Hag appeared in front of her with her basket.

"Look. Would you like an apple?" she offered, holding out said apple. Snow White was curious but the animals tried to warn her, even going as far to frantically tug on her dress. When the tactic failed, they headed to Peggy and the mine.

Peggy got up and ran towards them just as Snow White took a bite of the apple and swallowed. Her eyes fluttered before she collapsed. The dwarves ran up and were horrified. The Hag cackled before fleeing. Peggy chased the Hag as the others tried to help Snow White.

* * *

Within five minutes, Peggy caught up to the Hag while she tried to cross to safety. She faced off against the Hag at a nearby cliff.

"You won't get out alive!" the Hag vowed. Peggy wasn't impressed.

"It is you who will die." she retorted. The pair wrestled and fought against each other. The Hag clawed at Peggy.

Peggy eventually got the upper hand and turned it around. The Hag was so furious, she tried a dirty trick. Sadly, it backfired and the Hag fell off the cliff. She screamed as she plummeted to her death.

"Good riddance." Peggy huffed.

* * *

**_cottage;_ **

Peggy returned to the cottage to meet with the others. The dwarves were upset. They cried and held each other.

"Wait! She's alive but sleeping." Steve announced. The dwarves were vastly relieved. They put her in a glass coffin, in the woods.

"Let's hope that she wakes up soon." Doc said.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skurge and Amora are ready to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.

As the days came and went, the dwarves, Peggy, and Natasha waited and hoped for a miracle .The dwarves continued to weep and cry.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Stephen and Clea finally deciphered the magic used and found the counter spell.

"Finally!" Clea declared.

"We need to go and cast the spell." Stephen said.

* * *

One day, Prince Florian rode through the woods and saw the clearing. When he went in the clearing, he saw Snow White asleep in the glass coffin.

"Oh my God. Is that really her?" he was shocked. He immediately hopped down from his horse and ran to the coffin. Yup, it was definitely her.

"Oh, Snow White. You can't leave us." he breathed.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Stephen went to the highest building and cast the reversal spell. Blue smoke billowed out and spread out over the city.

"Let's get this place back to normal." he said.

Meanwhile, Florian knelt down at Snow's bedside and leaned down to kiss her. A moment later, Snow White opened her eyes. The dwarves broke into cheers.

"Welcome back." Doc smiled.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Tony and the others woke up in the infirmary. They were confused to see themselves elsewhere instead of on their respective floors. 

"Why are we here? What happened?" Tony asked. Rhodey sat up.

"We were in a fairy tale." he explained.

"We had to play out the story of Snow White." Natasha added.

"I was the Huntsman, Rhodey was a dwarf." she added.

"That kid Harley was there too. Everyone had a character." Pepper recalled.

"It's all confusing, but we can work it out later." Rhodey declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Amora and Skurge tried to get out of Midgard. Their plan had failed and now they would be coming. No way did they want to be hauled in front of Odin in chains!

"Hurry up, Amora! We must go!" Skurge was saying. They rushed out of the room. They made it out of their hiding place without incident. Minutes later, the door was broken down and Sif, the Warrior Three, and Thor burst in. They looked around in dismay.

"Damn it! They escaped!" Hogun cursed.


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony take a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_Floor 82, Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Tony and the others met up in the common room. They were currently feeling mortified and various other emotions. Fury was still annoyed about his role.

"I am not grumpy!" he growled.

"Do I need to be a damn ray of sunshine?" he finished. Natasha groaned her agreement,

"I was a Huntsman. I worked for the Queen." she threw in. Vision was confused.

"Who was the Queen?" he wanted to know. They looked at each other. They didn't know. All of sudden, an assistant ran in the room in a sheer panic.

"Christine Everhart just left the hospital pissed!" they yelled.

"According to the media, she just woke up from a coma a few days ago." they finished. Realization set in.

"Oh no!" Pepper gasped.

"Okay, Christine is the Queen, you are Snow White and Florian, Natasha is the Huntsman. Fury, Coulson, Peter, Rhodey, Harley, and I are dwarves." Bruce said as he named everyone he knew.

"Bucky and Steve also are dwarves." Natasha pointed out.

"So, Bruce. How was it like to be Sleepy?" Pepper asked.

"It was a nice vacation compared to the Hulk." came the reply.

"I'm happy that it's over now." Rhodey sighed.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers were in the common room when Pepper came in with Harley in tow. The woman was smiling brightly.

"Guys, I have huge news." she announced.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Tony and I have begun the process of adopting Harley." she answered. She was soon swarmed with congratulations and hugs.

"That's great! I'm so happy." Rhodey grinned. He ruffled his new nephew's hair and grinned.

* * *

That evening, Rhodey and Carol went out on a date. They went to a sushi bar. They ate and talked about their respective interests. At the end of the date, Carol kissed Rhodey's cheek, leaving him with a sweet smile.

* * *

**_meeting room, Avengers Tower;_ **

The next morning, the Avengers met up to compare notes. They looked over their own notes about their time under the spell.

"These are so surreal." they marveled. Everyone nodded their agreement as they resumed reading.

* * *

**_Floor 80, Avengers Tower;_ **

After lunch, Tony and Pepper had some alone time. Rhodey had taken Harley out to an arcade to give them space.

They cuddled under the dim lights in their room. Eventually, exhaustion set in, so they kissed before laying down for a nap.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams deal with their trip in a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Clint Barton and the Merry Men will be posted next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York, the United States;_ **

T'Challa and Tony had a conference call. They sat down to update each other on new intelligence.

"How are Bucky and Steve?" Tony asked.

"They are alright. Just a bit pissed." T'Challa replied.

"They aren't alone." Tony said. All too soon, the call ended with T'Challa returning to his office.

* * *

 A few days later, the Avengers had a training session. They went through a obstacle course. The course was military style course with varying levels of difficulty. They made it through the course in various states of breathlessness.

"Let's never do whatever that is ever again." Peter declared.

* * *

**_palace, Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their rooms. They cuddled in their bed.

"The whole spell was bizarre." Bucky was saying.

"I never dreamed of being in a Disney movie." Steve responded.

"That isn't what I had in mind when I promised to take you to the future. Much less after we ended up in the future." Bucky sighed.

"No one ever thought about this possibility." Steve reassured. Bucky chuckled and pecked Steve's cheek.

* * *

**_vague location, in another realm;_ **

Amora and Skurge dropped their things in their new hideout. They were angry and determined.

"This was a total failure." Amora was saying.

"We'll do better next time." Skurge promised.

"We'll have to be even more careful. There is no room for failure." Amora declared.

* * *

**_Floor 80, Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper were alone on their floor. They put in a movie and made some popcorn. They sat down on the couch in the living room just as the movie began.

"Oh, look, it's Snow White," Pepper chuckled. Not feeling like reliving their experience, Tony immediately shut off the movie. They dearly hoped nothing like that would happen ever again.


End file.
